


【FGO】补魔是合理事件

by cloudy01



Series: 补魔是合理事件 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 天体科相簿，非常邪教（？）的所罗门×基尔什塔利亚，以及老所长和caster之间纯洁的补魔关系（笑）
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere&Solomon丨Caster, Solomon | Caster/Kirschtaria Wodime
Series: 补魔是合理事件 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633357
Kudos: 62





	【FGO】补魔是合理事件

**Author's Note:**

> 总而言之ooc严重私设如山，我不太喜欢纠结设定所以ooc也是难免的写的时候我就经常抱头沉思但最后决定还是社保完事
> 
> 因为第一次在ao3发文所以有什么不对的麻烦告诉我我会改
> 
> 英文界面看得我头晕，不多说两句话我心里难受
> 
> Ready？

  
基尔什塔利亚一直知道某些秘密，他的老师并不会直白地对他说明，当然也不会特意地去隐瞒，从某方面来说，马里斯比利是个顺势而为的人，这不是说他随波逐流，相反，他有着明确的目标、以及通往目标的通途，而在这道路中间所遇到的一切，都只是沿途的风景，或是构筑道路的基石。  
  
基尔什塔利亚有时候也会想自己是否是这基石的一部分，这是属于人类特有的患得患失，无论心智再如何成熟，心灵再如何冷硬，也总会留下一小块柔软的地方，以供某些时候让道德观和价值观都异于普通人的魔术师自省。  
  
他可以对亚从者实验熟视无睹，也可以对非魔术师的技术人员微笑以待，面对奥尔加玛丽隐隐的挑衅也能忽视过去，但某一天，他的老师领着一名从者站在他面前时，他还是露出了诧异的表情。  
  
“从者召唤实验成功了吗？”  
  
他确实隐隐约约感受到了，迦勒底亚斯的召唤系统与其说是“研究”，不如说是在“复刻”，像是有了一个成功的样本，然后根据样本不断调整。  
  
可，那也不过是猜测，可能性大于百分之九十，但终究没有实质性的证据。  
  
现在证据站在他眼前，用那双金色的眸子扫了他一眼，眼神无波无澜，看他如同看一片砖或一棵草。  
  
基尔什塔利亚错开了目光，他的老师站在从者身边，含笑望着他，白发照例梳成麻花辫搭在右肩，基尔什塔利亚后知后觉发现这两者十分相似，白发和金色的瞳孔，古井不波的表情，所差不过是皮肤颜色与人类和英灵。  
  
“这是所罗门。”马里斯比利理所当然地介绍，好像他们俩早就知道对方的存在，只是从没有正式介绍过一样——或许对这名从者来说如此吧。  
  
“这是基尔什塔利亚，我的弟子。”马里斯比利又道，所罗门对眼前的金发青年（或许还称得上是少年？）略一颔首，后者终于再次与他对上了视线，神情略显克制。  
  
从者并不会对此表示疑问，只是安静地垂下目光，等待御主的安排。  
  
他的御主则是先跟弟子解释起了前情提要：  
  
“由于某些原因……”  
  
马里斯比利显然不打算告诉自己的弟子这个“某些原因”到底是什么，顺畅地说了下去：“所罗门需要定期补充魔力，以往都是我来，但我今天不太方便，所以想拜托你，可以吗？基尔什塔利亚？”  
  
他是真的在征询自己弟子的意见，即便拒绝也无妨，这并不会影响他们之间的关系。  
  
但……  
  
“好的，老师。”  
  
拒绝也无妨，那么答应自然也无妨，只是一次补魔而已，老实说，就算老师强硬地命令他，他也不可能会对此有什么反感。  
  
“那就拜托你了，基尔什塔利亚。”天体科的君主依旧微笑着，将自己身旁的从者往前推了推：“去吧，所罗门。”  
  
白发金瞳的从者顺从地离开御主的身边，在金发青年面前站定，基尔什塔利亚这时才发现对方一直是漂浮着的，这让他本就超脱世俗的气质显得更虚无缥缈。  
  
这是不该存活于现世的死者，由魔术构筑而出的奇迹。  
  
“我就先走了。”马里斯比利离开得毫不留恋，被他留在原地的一人一从者直到脚步声消失，才重新将注意力挪移回站在自己对面的人身上。  
  
“走吧。”基尔什塔利亚率先转身，金色发丝在空气中微微飘动，所罗门在原地停了一秒，悄无声息地跟上金发青年的脚步。  
  
在未完全建设好的迦勒底亚斯，要找个无人的房间再轻易不过，基尔什塔利亚并没有将对方带进自己房间的打算，就近找了一间还没有入住人员的房间，设置了密码锁，才对一直安静得像是不存在的从者道：“可以开始了。”  
  
话音刚落，厚重的阴影便压了过来，将他抵在墙边，本就比他高一头的从者此刻漂浮着，过近的距离使他甚至需要仰起头来，才能看到从者的神情。  
  
那分毫未动的，漠然到冷酷的神情。  
  
基尔什塔利亚微微有些出神，是捏住他下巴的手指唤回了他的神智，似乎是因为他太久没有动作，需要魔力的从者终于主动作出了动作，低下头颅，唇齿相接。  
  
白色的，看起来毛茸茸的卷发垂落下来几缕，扫在基尔什塔利亚脸侧，被他伸手拂去，金发青年想了想，干脆将手指插进从者发间，免得再落下来，也方便他调整了一下姿势，略偏过脸，方便从者在他口腔中更加深入。  
  
与人类相差无异的温暖的热度，缠绵的舌尖像是蛇一般在口中游动，微弱的魔力顺着口腔粘膜的接触传递过去，即便基尔什塔利亚毫无动静，从者也仿佛得到什么回应一般，富有技巧地勾起青年的舌头，在舌面反复舔舐，捏住青年下颔的手指微紧，迫使他将嘴张得更开，方便自己汲取津液。  
  
基尔什塔利亚被吮吸得脊背有些发麻，犹自在脑中想到：即便是英灵，是从者，是三千年前古以色列王国的第三代王，创立了现代魔术基盘的所罗门……也不过是渴求魔力的使魔啊。  
  
魔力依旧源源不断地传输过去，从者像是永远得不到满足似的，基尔什塔利亚感觉自己的舌尖被吸得麻木，过低的效率使他不由得皱了皱眉。  
  
照理来说，血液或是别的什么，远比唾液的交换要来得有效率得多，只是既然对方一上来就采用了唾液交换这种形式，他也没时间提出反对意见。  
  
好在对方马上就放开了他，一双金瞳无悲无喜，倒映出他的影子。  
  
“有什么问题吗？”从者发问。  
  
没有其他问题。”金发青年低下头，喘了口气，等到舌尖恢复了知觉，才慢慢说道：“只是效率太低了。”  
  
从者点了点头，厚实的白色卷发随着他的动作在空气中颤了颤：“加快进度，可以吗？”基尔什塔利亚不打算把一整天都耗费在这件事上，他嗯了一声，询问：“能在一小时内完成……”  
  
他一时语塞，一直漂浮着，像是讨厌沾染地面上尘土的从者缓缓降落下来，繁复的袍子，仿佛闪着光的白发，毫不可惜地拖在地板上，从者单膝跪地，手指搭上基尔什塔利亚的腰带，轻轻一拂，腰带便整个松开来，被从者抽走放在一旁的地板上。  
  
一系列动作行云流水，像是做过上百次一般，熟极而流地拉下金发青年的内裤，将因为刚才的深吻而起了生理反应的性器含进了嘴里。  
  
基尔什塔利亚轻轻“嘶”地吸了口凉气，难得显出一点慌乱神色来，尽管他很快就整理好了情绪，但手掌还是向后贴在了墙壁上，关节微微用力，像是要抓住什么东西似的，指腹按到发疼。  
  
他此刻却感不到自己手指的疼痛，大部分精力都放在身下，被温暖湿热的口腔包裹着的性器上。  
  
对年轻的青年来说，即便是在道德观念上非常单薄的魔术师，这样直接的行为也显得过于刺激了。  
  
所罗门没有抬头看青年的神情，口中的柱体很快地充血膨胀，挺立起来，直观地证明了其主人的感受。他用舌面摩擦着柱体的前端，眼前的双腿就微微颤抖起来，从所罗门的角度，可以看清对方背在身后的手指按着墙壁，指节用力到发白。  
  
“……唔……稍、稍微等一下。”上方发出一声沉闷的呻吟，以及像是压抑着什么的声音，所罗门听言停下了用舌头去刺激柱体前端，只是没有将那个吐出来，保持着含住性器的姿态，稍稍抬起脸来。  
  
基尔什塔利亚忍着突然的强烈快感，只是语气重了一点，一直都显得十分顺从的从者停下了动作，仅仅是含着，却略仰起脸来，金色的眼眸斜斜向上，基尔什塔利亚闷哼一声，毫无前兆地射了出来。  
  
白浊液体溢出一丝在从者嘴角，深色皮肤让那一点精液分外醒目，基尔什塔利亚目光不由得黏在了对方的脸上，不得不承认的是，从者的脸庞非常俊美，几乎是超过了人类所能想象的美丽。而这俊美的男人半跪在自己身前，含着自己的精液，喉头滚动，将精液咽了下去。  
  
尽管是正常的补充魔力，基尔什塔利亚的身体却诚实地再次兴奋了起来。  
  
所罗门将残余的液体舔弄干净，又将之前不小心溢出的一点液体舔了回来，秉持着不浪费地原则再次吞了下去，就见眼前的青年再一次硬了起来。  
  
没有交流，所罗门再次吞进青年的性器，他听到青年无法继续抑制的低喘，刚才解开的裤子已经滑落到小腿，由于底下是被长靴包裹着而无法继续下坠，裸露出白皙的大腿，膝盖颤抖着，以至于他不得不将背部靠在墙壁上，防止滑倒下来。  
  
背在身后的手指比刚才要更加用力，所罗门见状，最后在柱体的顶端轻吸了一口，吐出柱体，在青年迷茫的目光下站起身，打横抱起人来，放到旁边的床铺上。  
  
基尔什塔利亚被他这一系列动作弄得不知该做什么反应好，说到底，他也确实有些站不稳，于是最终他也只是摇摇头，催促：“不用在意，快一些吧。”  
  
于是从者再次俯下身，由于姿势的改变，长而厚实的卷发有一部分铺在了他的大腿上，基尔什塔利亚靠在床头，手指不自觉地抓起一缕白发把玩。  
  
所罗门没有在意这个，他只是用唇舌玩弄着青年的性器，先走液蕴藏的魔力不多，但浪费是不好的，每隔个十几秒，他就要用舌尖去轻压顶端的小孔，或是像从吸管中吸饮料似的啜吸，每当他这样做时，身下的青年身体就会一阵颤抖，喘息声变得更加潮湿和沉重。  
  
不过似乎是由于刚刚射过的原因，即便比刚才要更用心，基尔什塔利亚还是没有射出来，考虑到他之前要求的“能在一小时内完成”，所罗门沉吟片刻，原本扶着对方腰肢的手向下伸去，沿着脊椎滑下，没入柔软的缝隙中。  
  
“……”  
  
青年的身体僵直了几秒钟，就放松下来，甚至调整了姿势，方便他的手指更好地进入。  
  
这让所罗门想起刚才交换唾液的时候，对方也是这样，先是僵硬几秒，然后扶住他的头，偏过脸来方便他更轻松地吸吮津液。  
  
手指不需要进入太深，借助唾液的润滑，挤进紧窒的甬道里两个指节的长度，所罗门带着某种节奏感，轻轻地按压着内壁，按到某一处时，掌下的身躯猛地一弹，像一尾意外被捕上岸的鱼。  
  
“呜！”  
  
基尔什塔利亚忍不住叫出了声，突兀的刺激使他整个人都失去了控制，原本虚虚握住白色长卷发的手猛一用力，将所罗门硬生生头抬起来，两人相互对视。  
  
眼前的从者丝毫没有被拽疼头皮的不悦，不如说从头至尾他的表情都没有变过，一直是那一副冷淡的模样，即便嘴唇上还残余着润泽的水渍，也不妨碍他看起来依然冷酷无情。  
  
所罗门看着微微曲起腿，半仰躺在床铺上的金发青年，上半身尚称得上是齐整，连领带也好好的系着，金发柔顺地披下来，如初见时，只不过脸颊上多了不正常的红晕。  
  
青年的下半身却有些糟糕了，颜色浅淡的性器直直地挺立着，先走液汩汩流出，混合着他的唾液，将胯间弄得一片晶亮，由于卡在双腿中间的手和只褪到膝弯下一点点的裤子，使他处于一个微妙的，曲起双腿半张半合的模样，配合他隐忍的喘息，像是任人宰割的羔羊。  
  
当然他知道这名青年，天体科君主的大弟子，沃戴姆家的年轻当主，精英A队的队长，基尔什塔利亚，不会像现在表面看起来这么柔弱无害，但对于所罗门来说，似乎并没有什么差别。  
  
三千年前的所罗门王将手指往现代名门的魔术师的体内更深入了一分，青年肌肉绷紧，又在从者手下慢慢地放松开来，他不自觉地抬起一只手手抵在嘴边，防止自己发出过于甜腻的呻吟声。  
  
他甚至没有察觉自己手里还捏着从者的白色长发。  
  
有哪里不对？基尔什塔利亚略有些失神地想着，补魔不该……不该这么快乐？有必要一边仔细地舔弄性器官，一边将手从上衣下摆伸进去，似有似无地触碰身体吗？如果说将一根手指塞进去算是提高效率，现在愈发深入的第三根手指又是为了什么？  
  
他撑在床铺上的手又一次蜷紧了，将床单攥出几道痕迹，即便开口就会发出不敢相信那是自己的声音，他也张开嘴巴，吐出字眼，竭力让自己的气息变得平稳：“请……暂停一下。”  
  
从者如他所言，暂停了一切动作，抬起脸来望着他，由于角度的关系，基尔什塔利亚看到那双狭长的眼眸睁得稍圆了一些，看起来竟有几分无辜感，基尔什塔利亚在这清冽的视线注视下花了十几秒的时间才找回自己想说的话，他努力忽视下身的不适感，说道：“你不必……”  
  
他顿了顿，白发的从者却忽然微笑起来，仿若安抚一般，他用温柔的声音道：“无须在意，虽说只是补魔，我也希望你能有一段愉快的经历。”  
  
“……谢谢。”基尔什塔利亚说：“但是我并不需要。”  
  
白发的王保持着微笑的神情看着他，连眼瞳那凛冽的金色都显得柔和了不少，他直起身来，手指从基尔什塔利亚的后穴中抽出，在寂静的房间中发出轻微的声响，基尔什塔利亚无端感受到一阵压迫似的气场，但那不过是错觉，究其原因，不过是从者站了起来，而他半躺在床上，高大的身形在他身上投下一片阴影。  
  
基尔什塔利亚仰起脸来，看到从者脸上依然是温和的、不变的微笑，彷如一张面具般，令他想起自己的老师，那唇角牵起的弧度与天体科的君主如出一辙，然而下一刻他脑中的胡乱联想就被删去了，从者捉住他的腰，像是成年人抱一个婴儿那样，轻易地将他抱了起来，翻过身放在床上。  
  
迫于仍箍在小腿上的裤子，他只能并着腿，跪伏在床上，还没等他反应过来，一只温暖的手掌就握上了他的髋骨，另一只手不知抹了什么，微凉的润滑的液体沿着股沟向下滑落，而从者的手指已经伸了进去。  
  
一根。  
  
两根。  
  
三根。  
  
细窄的甬道被快速而强硬地拓宽，从者富有技巧地活动着手指，基尔什塔利亚看到自己支撑上半身的手臂在颤抖，刚要张嘴说什么，从者在他体内肆虐的手指就猛地抽了出去，然后缓缓地，像是要碾过他体内每一寸似的，一边旋转研磨，一边向内深入。  
  
基尔什塔利亚被他碾得浑身发软，垂在前端的性器却硬得发疼，从者没有要抚慰他前面的意思，基尔什塔利亚有心想自己伸手去摸，又生怕自己一只手支撑不起身体，会跌落到床上，脸埋进被子里——他不打算让自己再狼狈一点了。  
  
纵使他现在看起来已经够狼狈的了，金色的长发垂落下来，遮挡住了视线，外套被解开，内里的衬衫向上卷起露出腹部，双腿并着，性器可怜兮兮地贴在大腿上，从后穴溢出的黏液顺着腿根向下滑，越往下越能感觉到液滴变得冰凉，最后在卷成一团的裤子上留下一小滩湿痕。  
  
而与此同时衣着整齐的从者还在他的后穴抽插手指，摩擦带来的细微快感不断叠加，麻木了他的感知，他觉得自己下半身就像变成了一个套子，被从者握在手里随意使用，而对方像是还不满意似的，试图将手指张开，将穴口扩得更大。  
  
基尔什塔利亚咬住了下唇，冰凉的空气顺着对方张开的手指挤了进来，让他鲜明地意识到自己被扩张到了何种程度，想到接下来自己要面对的东西，他竟生出一点隐秘的惧意来。  
  
这点情感一闪即逝，表现在外的部分，也不过是金发青年身体往前动了几厘米，所罗门的手指伸入半截，又被拽出到第一个指节的位置，在所罗门的角度，他只看到身下的青年微微动了动腰，外套下摆摇晃，像是个无言的邀请。  
  
所罗门抽出了手指，附着于指间的黏液用不了一秒钟便消失在空气中，他用干爽的手一左一右握住青年的腿根，让他袒露出那个已经被扩张得松软的入口，英灵武装化作灵子消散。  
  
基尔什塔利亚只觉得后穴一空，他楞了一下，从者就已经整个身体覆了上来，之前看见的繁复坚硬的饰品消失了，只余下柔软但却厚重的长袍,像一床厚实的被褥，他所握在手中过的白色长发也垂落下来，从他穿着衣服的肩膀披散到裸露的腰腹，令他恍惚错觉自己的头发也变成白色。他像是整个人都被从者包裹住了，只除了一处是反过来的。  
  
他包裹着从者。  
  
那粗大的柱状物体抵开湿软的穴口，再度撑开闭合的内壁，比手指要圆满得多，因此前进得也比手指艰难，基尔什塔利亚无意识地开口喘息，潮湿的热气回返到下巴上，他努力放松身体，称不上徒劳无功，起码没有给从者增添进一步阻碍。  
  
所罗门腾出一只手来，从青年的大腿处绕过去，握住他两腿间的性器，那里仍硬着，向下滴着半透明的液体，即将完成结合的现在，那一点微弱的魔力已经无关紧要了，但所罗门秉持着不浪费的原则，用指腹摩擦铃口，有些粗糙的掌心上下捋着柱体，被这样前后刺激着，青年发出了低哑的、像是从喉咙里溢出来的呻吟。腰不可避免地软了下去，被有所准备的所罗门捞住，没有彻底趴伏到床铺上去。  
  
“哈啊……”基尔什塔利亚深沉地呼出一口气，免不了带上些许颤抖的尾音，身后的从者还在往他体内深入，开拓到手指没有接触过的地方，揽着他的手臂更像是固定他的绳索，阻止他从钉入身体的楔子中逃离。  
  
尽管如此，他却没有感觉到任何痛楚，被撑开的后穴是什么感觉已经不清楚了，只有鲜明的被不断进入着这一过程由身体反应给大脑，与此同时前端隔了很久又一次被妥善地照顾着，从者的技巧十分高超，混沌而原初的快乐与被楔子钉入身体同时进行，即使是魔术师也被迷惑，将被侵入与快感联系在一起，将那不知道为何的感觉定性为同样的欢愉。  
  
理智在叫嚣着不对，身后的从者却依从他之前的话语，他不需要从者温驯的对待，从者也就不再征求他的意见，按照程式一般，将性器完整地埋进了没有停止过颤抖的金发魔术师的后穴，接着毫无预兆地用力抽动起来。  
  
“唔啊！”  
  
基尔什塔利亚惊慌地叫了一声，身子被撞得一晃，鼻尖滚落下一颗汗珠，他有那么一瞬间脑子一片空白，魔力回路接连亮起，魔力化作潮汐涌动与现在亲密无间的从者相连，从者十分有节制地吸取着他的魔力，与之相对的却是肉体上的挞伐。  
  
后穴被过满地撑开，被扩张的程度令他震惊到一动也不敢动，哪怕只是稍微反射性地收缩一下后穴，都会导致又酥又麻的感觉从尾椎一路通到大脑，可是从者并没有体谅他的心思，毫不留情地将性器抽出，只余下一点挡着穴口不让那里闭合，又重重地插进去，连根没入。  
  
身体内部每一寸嫩肉都被狠狠碾过，基尔什塔利亚无意识地张着口，透明的津液积聚在唇齿间，在要滴落的前一秒一只大手堵了过来，压在他的嘴唇上，两根手指压进他嘴里，基尔什塔利亚尝到淡淡的咸腥气味，稍微回了下神，意识到刚才这手抚摸着哪里，想要将其吐出。  
  
从者却强硬地按住了他的舌头，食指和中指压住舌面摩挲，像是要往更深处探寻什么，最终还是停在了中间，基尔什塔利亚因此闭不上嘴，无法吞咽的唾液沿着从者的手指往下流淌，他敏锐地察觉到从者正在通过这一行为汲取魔力，即便后穴被不断抽插，从麻木中持续生出的那一点甜美的快感让他整个人都有点飘飘然。  
  
饶是如此，他也不由得从心底生出不是很善意的笑意——连这一点魔力都不放过，还真是……  
  
所罗门漠然地看着身下的青年，耀眼的金色长发凌乱地从两边垂落下去，只留下几缕因为汗水扭曲地贴在后颈上，往下是乱糟糟的外套，就算看不见也能知道是皱成一团缩在胸口上面的衬衣，整段腰腹完全袒露出来，过于白皙的肉体布满了汗水，简直像是在发着光，只有靠近臀部的地方刚才被他掐出几道红痕。  
  
等一切都结束了再进行治疗吧，从者想着，这是最有效率的步骤。  
  
在他看来身下的青年实在年幼得过分，心里想的什么，全都能轻易地看出来，不过无论青年想了些什么，都不会对从者有任何影响，他凝视着青年裸露出的双腿，像是刚出生的小鹿一样微微颤抖着，但是初生的幼兽不会跪伏在雄性身下，用并非性器官的洞穴吞吐着粗大的肉茎。  
  
当然这些只不过是无端的联想，只是一次正常的补魔行为，并且限制了时间，要求在一小时之内完成。  
  
从者低下身，嘴唇贴上青年的后颈，湿绵的舌轻轻舔舐光洁皮肤上的汗水，以他需求的魔力量可能会把眼前这个青年榨干，因此他一点也不愿浪费，在被允许的程度下将青年逼迫到最边缘。  
  
“啊啊……”被手指卡住的嘴无法再将呻吟声隐瞒下去，基尔什塔利亚眼前一片模糊，只能看清大团的金色混杂着白色在眼前晃动，那是他和从者纠缠到一起的头发，生理性的泪水盈满了眼眶，聚成一滴缀在睫毛上。  
  
[他该不会连这个也要舔走吧？]  
  
基尔什塔利亚想着，他现在对从者渴求魔力的程度有了一个大致的了解，如果按照最开始那样温吞的方式，可能的确要花上一整天的时间……或许还不止，所以这样就很好，过会儿他还要去……  
  
他猛地睁大了眼睛，缀在睫毛上的泪珠落下，金发青年从喉咙底逼出两声惊慌的呜咽，连自己都未意识到自己发出了怎样的声音，原本撑在床上的双手在空中挥舞了两下，紧紧地抓住了从者揽着他的手臂，这并不能让他安心——他整个人都被从者抱了起来，忽然悬空的失重感让他慌乱，更不用说从者的性器还插在他体内，随着姿势的变化在他体内搅动，从崭新的角度将内壁蹂躏过一遍。  
  
基尔什塔利亚被从者抱在怀里，双腿悬空，小腿并合，大腿处却不得不分开，以便从者更好地插入，全身的重量都依托于从者抱住他的手臂，以及相连的身体部位，无所依靠的感觉并不好，可基尔什塔利亚没办法再想别的，下身的变化夺去了他所有的思考能力，甚至让他想要逃离。  
  
后穴被重重地捣了一记，重力让体内的阴茎进得更深，深到他没有想过的地方，嫩肉被粗硬的东西捣开，基尔什塔利亚惊恐地感觉到自己体内分泌出润滑的体液，使得从者的下一次进入愈发顺畅。  
  
在颈后细密舔舐的舌留下一道水痕，从耳廓断断续续地转移向脸颊，留下的水迹被空气激得发凉，汗毛发竖，温热的吐息在这样的境况下被错当成滚烫，喷在脸侧的下一秒，同样滚烫的舌尖便抵在眼角，沿着弧线舔过一圈。  
  
压在口里的手指抽了出去，取而代之的是唇舌，基尔什塔利亚只能仰着脸，承受从者再次吸吮他的舌尖，连一点浪费都不会有，如此渴求的姿态却无法再让魔术师在内心发笑，毕竟现在需要提供魔力的人是他。  
  
基尔什塔利亚迷迷糊糊地想着：[老师是怎么做的？]  
  
被纠缠着亲吻了几口，从者松开了对他脸颊的桎梏，双手托住他的臀部，向上抬到深埋于他体内的肉茎被吐出一半，又落下来再次撞进更深的地方，金发青年浑身一颤，因为嘴巴被堵住，只能从鼻腔里发出甜美的哼声。  
  
所罗门看着近在咫尺的青年的面庞，那双碧色的眸子已经失却了焦点，茫然地望着他如同望着虚空，白皙、现在泛着潮红的皮肤上水渍反射点点光芒，那是他刚才舔过的水痕，还有青年的汗珠。  
  
青年的哼声渐渐小了，像是习惯了现在的姿势，能够将情不自禁的呻吟声全都咽回肚子里去，只是下半身却诚实地反应出青年的情况，后穴勉力收缩着，每捣弄一次，从深处便生出黏液来，让性器进出愈加顺畅，前端挺立着，好像只要稍微再多加一点刺激，就会射精。  
  
青年伸出手去，握住了自己的性器。  
  
从鼻腔里发出的闷哼声更甜美了一些，基尔什塔利亚娴熟地抚慰着自己，双手又揉又搓，所罗门对此发展乐见其成，配合他放缓了动作，只是小幅度地摩擦着肉壁，亲吻时舌头扫过青年的口腔，若有若无地点着上颚。  
  
基尔什塔利亚理智逐渐回笼，只是箭在弦上不得不发，他有些尴尬地继续摩擦着自己的铃口，却拒绝从者对他口舌的撩拨，如果说吸吮舌头汲取唾液还在范围之内的话，像刚才那样就是在太像亲吻了。  
  
他没有和使魔接吻的爱好。  
  
从者最后在他舌头上吮了一口，像是恋恋不舍般放开了他的嘴唇，基尔什塔利亚半张着口喘息，脑中却不由自主地想到之前从者给他口交，要松开时也是像这样，最后吸吮一口，连牵出的细丝也不愿放过。  
  
他回忆着那双金色的，澄澈的，从下而上看过来的眸子，和对方伸出舌头，舔去唇边白浊液体的模样，情不自禁地喉头滚动，咽下一口唾沫，微弓起身，在从者的怀抱中射了出来。  
  
满手都是精液，基尔什塔利亚楞了一下，沾满浊液的手就被捉起，从者在他肩膀上搁下头来，细细地舔舐他的手掌，粗糙的舌苔刮在掌心微痒，基尔什塔利亚愣愣地举着手，从者毛茸茸的脑袋在他脸侧，厚厚的白色卷发和舒适的长袍包裹住他，身体的一部分与他紧密相连。  
  
过去了多长时间？  
  
基尔什塔利亚想要转头去看墙上的时钟，从者却头也不抬地回答道：“已经过去了三十五分钟。”  
  
“那……就好……”基尔什塔利亚嘴巴发酸，说话都断断续续的，他抿了抿嘴，“魔力……足够了吗？”  
  
他下意识收缩了一下后穴，那里插着的玩意儿依然硬挺，分明地彰显着存在感，就连刚才高潮时，也直直地戳在那里，明明是亡者，却有着生命的热度，即便不动，他也敏感地感知到茎身上的血管仿佛在微微跳动。  
  
“还不够。”所罗门声音一如刚才温柔平和，基尔什塔利亚却已经明白过来这都是他的伪装，魔术师垂下眼，自己膝盖屈起，双腿张开,光裸的下身一览无余，他张了张嘴，问道：“……一个小时……是吗？”  
  
不是最高限度，也不是最低限度，他有理由相信从者会正正好好卡在一个小时，一分也不会多，一秒也不会少，他开始疑惑自己最初为什么会定下一个小时的时间。  
  
所罗门看着有点茫然的青年，温声道：“我可以继续了吗？”  
  
他嘴上说着询问的话，说完之后又去仔仔细细地舔舐基尔什塔利亚手上的精液，青年魔术师被迫举着一只手，感受着从者将他食指衔起，热烫的舌头舐过关节，他打了个颤，腿间的分身再次昂起头来。  
  
“唔嗯……可……可以……”基尔什塔利亚自暴自弃地仰起了脖颈，任由从者将他指间的精液吃得一干二净，又来啜饮他口中的津液，下身被一次又一次狠狠地贯穿，青年甚至觉得自己要坏掉了，在唇舌交缠的间隙里低声喃喃：  
  
“太快了……啊……”  
  
他小声地叫，从者托着他的手稍微往上挪了一寸，体内的性器偏移了一个角度，原本就被不断刺激的前列腺被狠狠地压过，一阵酥麻的电流从后穴一直震颤到指尖，勃起的前端吐出一股半透明的液体。  
  
从者没有回答他，基尔什塔利亚有点后知后觉地反应过来从者似乎一直都没出过什么声音，连呼吸都平稳，然后很快他为自己这个想法感到好笑，体温、呼吸，连身体都是模拟出的东西，还需要什么反应？  
  
但这一点也不妨碍他现在被这东西搞的七荤八素，连思考都有些费力，只能发出一些细小的呻吟，像是不满，又像是快乐。  
  
第三次的高潮来得又快又猛烈，基尔什塔利亚绷紧了身体，高潮对他来说反而更近似于痛苦了，后穴痉挛着，包裹住一根好像永远不会疲软的肉棒，因为太大了连收缩肌肉都变得困难，但被不断摩擦的前列腺和妥善照顾的前端都诚实地诉说着喜悦，金发的魔术师大口喘着气，生理性的泪水夺眶而出，又被从者舔去，留下温凉的湿痕。  
  
从者像是彻底抛去了那层伪装的外壳似的，肆无忌惮索取着魔力，即便基尔什塔利亚还在高潮，他也没有停下抽插，金发的青年整个人都软了下来，连惊叫都叫不出声，只能小声呜咽，词不成句地呻吟。  
  
如狂风暴雨一般的性事持续了二十分钟，基尔什塔利亚完全失去了时间的概念，当从者终于把性器从他身体里拔出，温凉的精液射到他臀间的时候，他还茫然地向后回望，神色既像期待又像解脱。  
  
“已经结束了。”从者说，他给金发的魔术师清理了身体和衣物，令两者都整洁如新，随后向他道谢。  
  
时间刚好过了一个小时。  
  
“不、不用谢。”基尔什塔利亚呆呆地坐在床沿上，衣着整洁，身体没一点不适，不如说比之前状态更好，只有魔力的亏空让他确认刚才发生的事情是真实的。  
  
从者道谢过后就消失在空气中，基尔什塔利亚在空荡的房间内坐了一会儿，神情慢慢归于平静。  
  
——

事后。  
  
马里斯比利回到迦勒底，见到白发的王坐在自己的房间里，卷发披散了一椅子，神色一如既往的平静。  
  
“不灵子化吗？”他随口问了一句，只以为所罗门见自己回来，才现出身形。  
  
所罗门摇了摇头，马里斯比利走上前去，习惯地弯腰，贴上从者的嘴唇，他一直觉得自己这个行为很像鸟妈妈给雏鸟喂食，不过他从来不会说出来。  
  
所罗门也习惯性汲取了一点魔力，然后略一偏头，说：“魔力足够了。”  
  
马里斯比利微笑的脸上充满了真心切意的疑惑，他说：“……你干了什么？”  
  
所罗门回答得言简意赅：“基尔什塔利亚·沃戴姆。”  
  
“……对不起。”马里斯比利在他对面坐下来，想给自己泡杯红茶冷静一下，但这里不是他的房间而是对面那家伙的，他只能给自己来杯咖啡，苦涩的味道没办法让他平静，他顿了顿：“你刚才是在讲黄段子吗？”  
  
所罗门道：“我听说这有助于缓和气氛。”  
  
马里斯比利又喝了口咖啡：“作为你的朋友，我真诚地建议你下回不要这么做。”  
  
他快速地扫了一眼墙上的时钟，重复道：“至少不要在今天这么做。”  
  
“我明白了。”  
  
“那么，”在一段不尴不尬的沉默后，马里斯比利问：“你真的和基尔什塔利亚上床了？”  
  
“只是补充魔力。”所罗门垂下眼帘，手里捧着刚才马里斯比利给他倒的咖啡，“那是他所期望的。”  
  
他重又抬起头来看马里斯比利，金色眼瞳清澈，迦勒底亚斯的所长，天体科的君主微笑地望着他，说道：“那么你知道我现在期望什么吗？”  
  
他的御主，他的朋友端着咖啡走出门外，留下一句“期望你明天也能像现在这样平静”。  
  
——

基尔什塔利亚看向眼前的医生，尽管对方已经在给他检查身体的过程中走了三次神，他也能保持着好脸色，问道：“是有什么问题吗？”  
  
“不！没问题！”有着一头令人觉得太过绵软发色的男人反应过来,颇有些惊惶地道着歉：“对不起对不起，沃戴姆先生您身体状况很好！非常好！一点问题都没有！”  
  
“不用那么紧张。”基尔什塔利亚说道：“如果阿基曼医生累了的话，就先去休息吧。”  
  
“我没事！”罗马尼·阿基曼像是要掩饰什么似的提高了声调，把检测报告塞到他手里，又像是被火撩了一样把手嗖地一下缩了回去，喊道：“下一个！”  
  
基尔什塔利亚摸不着头脑地拿着自己的检测报告走出医务室，没看到身后的医生在他走后一头埋在桌子上，耳根通红。  
  
“我到底是怎么想的啊！”他痛苦地喃喃，“他是怎么想的啊……”


End file.
